The Urn
by Annamonk
Summary: This is not an upbeat story, but it is a happy ending. This is not my sandbox, I just like to play here.
Rupert Giles polished the silver urn with the all the care and devotion his arthritic fingers could muster, but no matter his diligence the shiny metal would not reveal his guest.

He looked to the picture of her, frozen in laughter with the sun shining in her golden hair. There were others. He'd spent years with a camera in hand and the knowledge that one day she would not be there to smile at him. She'd spent years laughing and making him laugh. he needed her strength now, but the reflection of her spirit had to be enough.

He turned to face the unchanged face of the creature he hated.

"It was good of you to come, Angel." His voice shook with age. He held up his hand with its twisted fingers, enjoying the flash of guilt in the vampire's eyes. "Have patience, please. I'm not a young man anymore."

Angel merely nodded and sat, motionless, as Rupert moved with aged grace to sit across from him. There had been a few meetings when she still lived, required by the apocalypse of the day, but since she had passed they had avoided each other with ease and comfort. It had been two decades and a smattering of years since they had been in the same room at the same time.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here, to our home?" His voice was stronger as he could rest his weary body.

"It does seem a bit out of character." The vampire acknowledged and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped between them. "We haven't exactly kept in touch."

"No. I felt no need to have you involved with what was left to me." He looked at another picture, just past the vampire's shoulder. Three happy blondes stared at him, faces smeared with ice cream, twinkling fairy lights scattered behind them like stars.

"I understand. It was never the same for us after. The others forgave me, but they didn't suffer my undivided attention as you did." Angel looked at his clasped hands. "I am sorry."

"Yes, guilt is something you're rather good at, isn't it?" Giles tilted his head. "What you did to me doesn't matter. I would submit to it willingly again for her. I could never forgive you for the damage you inflicted on her, the times when she would go still, even years later, just from the memory."

"She forgave me." The vampire said quietly.

"She was all heart. It was left to me to bear the grudge. I had the shoulders for it back then." The quick twist of his lips forming a mocking smile.

"You still do. I had hoped that someday you would forgive me." Angel looked out the windows, watching the white capped waves roll in through the darkness.

"I forgave you for what you did to me years ago. What you did to Jenny and the others took longer. She wouldn't have wanted me to lose myself in bitterness. I suppose I've treated you with such disdain more from habit than anything else."

"Was she happy?" Angel looked at him, eyes begging.

"I believe she was. There were difficult times of course. When we lost Faith and Spike, she was depressed, but she never stopped. Nothing ever kept her down for long." Giles smiled with pride. "She had the babies and the picnics and the dancing in the sunlight. She lived."

"I did the right thing then, when I left." Angel looked at his hands again.

"It was hell for her, but it was the right choice. I like to think it wouldn't have made a difference, but that might be vanity on my part." Giles sat back and considered the vampire. "She always loved you. I don't mean she pined for you or even missed you, but she did love you."

Giles picked up a small wooden box on the table between them. His gnarled hands shook slightly, but he flipped the lid back and pulled a cross from within it. He let it dangle and catch the light.

"She kept it separate from her other jewelry, kept it special. I kept it rather than passing it on. It belongs with you." Giles dropped it back in the box and closed it with a soft click. He traced a finger along its edge before offering it to his guest.

Angel took it, his eyes fastened on the small box. His unchanged hands shook. Giles looked away, allowing him his moment.

"Thank you, Giles. I had nothing. This means so much." He held up the box before sliding it protectively into his pocket.

"Please don't thank me. If I had been truly thoughtful, I would have given it to you years ago. I just couldn't imagine parting with any part of her. I am sure you can understand."

"Of course," Angel nodded. "It must be hard to part with it now."

"No. I'll be with her soon enough." Giles watched as Angel looked at him with sudden understanding.

"Soon?"

"Not long. Old age. My heart isn't as strong as it used to be. No human lives forever. I've carried on without her long enough. Our children are grown, our grandchildren are mostly grown. we managed to create some troublemakers, but they're happy." Giles took a shallow breath and wheezed slightly. 'I kept my promises. My work is done at last."

"Do you want me to watch over them?" Angel looked vaguely hopeful.

"No." He shook his head. "They can take care of themselves. I made damn sure of that."

"I should go." Angel stood.

"I want to say something grand and memorable, but I can't think of a thing." Giles forced his body up and stared into the vampire's eyes. There was a longing in them.

"It was good to see you." Angel patted his bulging pocket. "Thank you."

The vampire left and Giles sighed. He picked up a picture of his beloved wife from the side table. Her hair was blowing back in the wind as she smiled up at him.


End file.
